Spirited Away: My Way Part Two
by Enialis G. Dragonne
Summary: A follow up to my first follow up. It's been three years. Now it's time for high school! After much argueing between me and the doc loader, CH2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

1Spirited Away- My way: Part two

(Hey if Ghost in the Shell can have more than one subtitle, then so can I!)

Prologue- Since I have had an interesting success with My Way, I've decided to create a sequel. Set three years after the events of My Way part one, the Spirited Away gang is going on to High School, after a summer vacation with Daniel of course. Aside from a whole new school, there's the insane new teacher, evil cafeteria food, and romance, can't forget the romance! There might even be some mild blatant comedy.

Chapter One-A Whole New Game

Three years after Owari's imprisonment, Chihiro, Kohaku, Natsu, Higashi, Dr. Izumi (Only as chaperone and now she's a family friend of Chihiro and Natsu) , find themselves in America. Michigan specifically. In the airport, everyone was looking for a familiar face, Daniel's to be exact.

"I don't think he's coming." said Natsu.

"Now Daniel's going to be here." said Higashi, "If he's one minute late, I'll chew his arm into a pulp."

"Now you two, Daniel's always true to his word." said Izumi.

"Guys!" came a familiar voice.

Daniel was waving his arms around and shouting in Japanese. Other travelers in the airport stared at him. The gang moved over to him and began getting caught up on what's happened for the three years he's been gone. Chihiro and Kohaku have been going out at least once every couple of weeks, Natsu's family life is better, Higashi seems to have a better understanding of humans and their ways, and Dr. Izumi's been volunteering her time at the orphanage. Daniel's been telling his friends all about what had happened during his one year stay Japan. Sadly nobody believed him and his wild tale.

"Don't worry Daniel. We believe you." said Chihiro.

"Only because you were there. But there is one person I want you to meet." he said.

One packed shuttle bus ride (It was Higashi's idea) later, they were in front of his nice, two story home. They heard a voice.

"Hey Daniel, what's with the little entourage?" he said.

He was a young man, about two years older than the group, excluding Izumi, wore glasses, and had messy dark blonde hair.

"Ethan! I want you to meet my friends from Japan. You know."

"Oh yes. The characters from your little story." he said, "Nonetheless, it is still very nice to meet you."

"He's a sarcastic one isn't he?" said Higashi.

"Yeah, and I drive an SUV that gets two miles to the gallon."

"Two miles?"

Higashi reared back to take a bite out of Ethan and he popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth. She stopped and tried to chew it. It became so gooey all she could do was let it dribble out of her mouth. She mumbled some thing that sounded like "I hate you."

"I guess my latest batch of gum is a little to unstable. But it's still good for keeping people quiet." said Ethan, "I guess that she's Higashi. The lovely young lady with the beautiful hair and fashion sense in Natsu."

"Oh thank you." blushed Natsu.

"This couple must be Kohaku and Chihiro."

"Yes. Thank you." said Chihiro and Kohaku.

"And you must be Dr. Izumi."

"What a strange boy you are. You can act like a perfect gentlemen, but you can also be so spiteful." said Izumi.

"Depends on how you act towards me. Well, I have to go take care of some business. It was nice meeting you."

Ethan walked back down the street and the group never saw him again for the rest of their week long stay.

Day 2- Kohaku and Chihiro go out for coffee!

Down town, Chihiro and Kohaku were exploring the sights. One of them was one coffee shop across from the same exact chain.

"Americans are so weird." said Chihiro.

"That's just strange. One shop straight across from the same brand." said Kohaku.

"Daniel told me all about how Americans love their coffee. I want to try some." said Chihiro.

"Yes. Let's go."

The couple walked into the coffee shop and looked at the menu.

"I'll have a triple mocha soy latte, with two creams, sugar, and double foam." said Chihiro.

"Just a water is fine." said Kohaku.

The cashier blurted out the order to the back kitchen and then punched in the orders into his register.

"That'll be twenty two fifty."

How expensive for some dirty water. Kohaku sighed and put the money on the counter and took the drinks. They sat down at a table in the shop and started to drink. Chihiro looked kind of twitchy after the quadruple recommended dose of caffeine for a month.

"Are you okay Chihiro?" asked Kohaku.

"I'mjustfine. WhatabboutyouKohaku?" she blurted out in a span of two seconds.

"I think we should go back to the hotel..."

"Why? Westillhaveonlytenmorehoursofdaylight."

"Come on Chihiro, you need to lie down."

Kohaku took the wide eyed and twitching Chihiro back to the hotel.

Day 3- Natsu's shopping adventure!

Natsu spent her day roaming the local mall for interesting curios to take back home to her parents. The shops where mostly clothes, but she happened to find a book store. She looked around and found the manga section. There she found the strangest of the strange- the freaks and geeks with three foot long pointy hair that can put your eye out with a single strike! She backed away from the saber follicled nerds. Later se found a gift shop and bought some of those 'Wish you were here' postcards for her parents.

Day 4- Higashi's vehicle based journey!

Higashi was taking a tour of one of the many car producing plants in the city. She looked around at all the assembling robot and workers fulfilling the day quota. She smiled evilly. When the tour came by a hallway, she ducked in the hallway and she soon found herself inside the production facility. This is where she got to work. She walked over to a computer terminal and started to rewrite the robots programming. All around the plant the robots went crazy and started to rebel. The workers took out their tools and beat back the robot rebellion. Feeling satisfied, she went back and rejoined the tour.

Day 5- Dr. Izumi's ... Okay she just hung around the pool all day. I've got nothing.

Day 6- Back to Japan

At the airport, Daniel was saying his good byes to his friends. It was time for the Spirited Away gang to part way once again. The was a lot of 'goodbye' and 'see you soon''s. The Japanese gang headed on to the plane and was looking forward to starting high school back home.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, so this was more fluff than anything else. But at least Daniel appeared! And as you might be able to tell, I don't like coffee.

Extras-

Preview- New Rules.

Chihiro, Kohaku, Higashi, and Natsu start at Onna High. They meet their new teacher, who seems to have a thing for busting trouble makers. And he brands them as he targets for the year. That's going to be a pain in the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

1Spirited Away- My Way: Part Two

Chapter Two- New Rules

The infamous alarm noise and Chihiro slammed down on the buzzer. The new school year had started again and the Spirited Away gang is going on to high school. Chihiro ran up to a familiar green haired boy and put her arms around him.

"Hey Kohaku. Ready for school?" said Chihiro.

"Hello Chihiro. I'm kind of nervous actually. Remember the last time we started a new school?" said Kohaku.

"Oh. The whole Owari thing."

"Hey guys!" Higashi ran up to the couple.

"I had a great time in America." she said.

"Yeah, we heard that you sent some car makers stock plummeting." said Kohaku.

"Yes. Them and their evils Sport utility vehicles are toast!" she exclaimed.

"I've heard that rant before."Said Natsu, "'All they do is pollute the atmosphere and because of deforestation, the world is going to flood and we all die.' Your like a broken record Higashi."

"You'd better be on good terms with the nurse there or else life's going to be painful for you."

"Both of you relax." said Kohaku.

The gang arrived at Onna High. Another new beginning for the gang. New places, new people, and best of all, a new teacher. There's a big fat _wrong_.

Inside the class room, they met their new teacher, Mr Satome. He was an older man with a shiny bald head and thick framed glasses.

"Silence. I don't care what you did in Junior high, but here in Onna High, I will not tolerate any kind of disruptive behavior" he said.

"What a stick in the mud." whispered Higashi.

She was stuck with a brilliant idea (Well to her anyway). Why not have some fun with this guy? She pulled out a laser pointer and started to reflect it of of his shiny head. He turned at and saw the little toy in her hand and marched over to her.

"Name?"

"Uh... Higashi." she said.

"Well Ms. Higashi, I am going to have to confiscate that pointer of yours."

"Sure here you go."

She handed him a pen. He looked at it and said, "This isn't it."

"It is. It's one of those transferable pens."

Satome clicked the top and a jet of ink spurted out all over his white shirt. Everyone in the class room started to laugh and satome turned an impressive shade of red.

"Do you want to go to the principal's office!?"

"No sir."

"I want you all to know that I have a decided dislike for troublemakers. And you Ms. Higashi, have made that list. I understand the Ms. Chihiro, Ms. Natsu, and Mr. Kohaku are part of your little group. If I catch any of you making mischief, I'll see to it that you four are sent to the principal's office and put into permanent detention."

Natsu, Chihiro, and Kohaku gave her an evil glare. When lunch rolled by, the gang let her have it for that little disruption.

"Great going Higashi. Now he's going to be on our case all year." said Natsu.

"Look, that guy needs to lighten up."

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starved." said Chihiro.

Lets look on into the staff break room. A teacher is poking the cafeteria food.

"Man I wish I didn't forget my lunch today." he sighed, "Maybe it'll taste better warm."

He put the tray of goo into the microwave, and set it on high. The goo started to bubble over and it filled up the microwave and burst out. The poor teacher, now throughly frightened, ran out of the break room. The blob took a monestrous shape and started to wander out into the hallway. People ran at the sight of the terror and it continued into the second floor cafeteria. The double doors burst open and the giant food thing did the bursting. People ran at the sight of it, as they do with any monster, while the SA gang, tossed up the table and ducked down behind it.

"What is that thing?" said Natsu.

"I have no idea. I think it might be cafeteria food with an attitude." said Chihiro.

"Should we have ran like the rest of them?" said Higashi.

"In retrospect, we should have." said Kohaku.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of that thing?"

The food thing began picking up the remnants of the food people left behind and adding them to it's body, thus making it bigger, and therefore, a lot worse.

"I think I have an idea." said Kohaku. "I saw this movie at Daniel's. I couldn't understand it but it had this giant ape and it seemed to love an actress. I think we might be able to use that thing's..."

He took a look at the monster.

"It's salami heart against it. All we need is a cute girl."

"No offense Kohaku, but that sounds kinda half baked." said Higashi.

"Besides, where are we going to find a girl like that?" said Natsu.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

After some... coaxing, Natsu was shaking in front of the creature and it slithered its way up to her. She finally lost it and ran off screaming an the creature followed her. Everyone looked at her fleeting image and then at Kohaku.

"Wow, that actually worked." said Kohaku.

"Let's go get her." said Chihiro.

Zipping down the hall, Natsu ran right by Mr. Satome. He turned to say something and then was mowed down by the food creature, pasted to the floor by some kind meat. I think... Hard to tell with cafeteria food.

She was hiding it the first floor classroom when the creature ran in and cornered her. She screamed and ran right past it. She turned around outside, and locked the door. At this moment, her heart was beating like a jackhammer. Then, the others found her and the creature is banging at the door, trying in a fruitless attempt to escape. Then while they were celebrating their victory, Meaty Mr. Satome, came up and grabbed them by their collars and took them down to No Mans Land- Principal Saito's office. Fear the office! FEAR IT!

There he was. In all of his fearful glory. Principal Saito was an older man with a poor comb over, suit that did very little to hide his gut, and a creepy mole on his forehead.

"I caught this children with that food thing that's been running amok." said Satome.

"What happened?" he said.

"I found this girl," he said pulling up Natsu. "With these delinquents in front of a classroom with the thing inside."

"From what I can gather, these children were brave beyond anything you could ever muster up and they should be rewarded, not punished."

Satome was dumbfounded. His targets were actually innocent. So were the kids. The principal was the coolest, thought slightly disturbing, guy in the school. Saito dismissed them, and told off Satome.

With the school day over, the gang is found hanging out at their new hangout, The Black Magic Club. Just a small little gathering place of all kinds of people; Nerds, goths, jocks, and our SA gang.

"So, we were the only ones brave, or foolish enough to even try to capture that thing." said Higashi.

"And we didn't even get in trouble for destroying school property." said Natsu holding up a glass of soda.

"Is it just me, or do we almost always have some kind of weird adventure in the beginning of the year?" said Chihiro, hanging on to Kohaku.

"It does seem that way." said Kohaku.

"Well let's just hope we can have some normality." said Natsu.

-------------------------------------------

Not if I have anything to do with it! There's going to be something either funny or strange going on here. Or perhaps both... Well, I've got an idea for a contest. Tell me what your favorite character would do if they had a chapter to themselves and I'll see what I can do. Just this once, I'm not going to put up a preview. Just to add to the suspense.


End file.
